goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Duncan
) | height= 5'3" | nationality=American | hometown=Denver, Colorado | profession= | band = | pband= | major= | affiliations= | signature= | parents=Amy Duncan Bob Duncan | siblings=PJ Duncan Teddy Duncan Charlie Duncan Toby Duncan | grandparents=Frank Duncan (paternal) Linda Duncan (paternal) Hank Blankenhooper (maternal) Petunia Blankenhooper (maternal) | spouses = | children=Gabe Duncan Jr. (future) | friends =Jo Keener (Future Wife) Captain Stretchy Jake Lauren Dabney Logan | loveinterests=Lauren Dabney (Ex-Girlfriend) Kit (Former crush) Jo Keener (Crush/Future Wife) "Hot" Heather (Former crush) Jade (Former crush) Emma Shelbie (Ex-Girlfriend) | pets = | title1=other relatives | other1=Mel Duncan (great uncle) Patrick John Duncan (great grandfather) Jamie Blankenhooper (maternal aunt) | title2=Hair color | other2=Brown | title3=First Appearance | other3= Study Date | title4=Last Appearance | other4= Good Bye Charlie | first = | portray =Bradley Steven Perry | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= |age = 10-11 (season 1) 11-12(season 2) 12-13(season 3) 13-14 (season 4)|full name = Gabriel Duncan|nickname = Gabe|occupation = Student|eye color = Brown|hair color = Brown|family = Amy (Mother) Bob (Father) PJ (Older Brother) Teddy (Older Sister) Charlie (Younger Sister) Toby (Younger Brother)|relationships = Lauren (Ex-Girlfriend) Emma Shelbie (Ex-Girlfriend) Kit (Former Crush) Jade (Former Crush) Hot Heather (Former Crush). Jo Keener ]] future wife . |enemies = Jo Keener future wife (Sometimes) Estelle Dabney|first episode = Study Date|last episode = Good Bye Charlie|birth date = November 23}} Gabriel "Gabe" Duncan"Charlie Did It!" is the middle/third child of the 5 Duncan kids. Gabe is used to being the baby of the family and envies Charlie at first, but now not as much. He strives to fit in as one of the "cool" kids. He doesn't really envy Toby as much. He was dating Lauren Dabney, Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter. He is the future husband of Jo Keener. Personality Gabe is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, apparently lazy, and insults his parents and his siblings, but he can be a crybaby sometimes. But he is also known as a cunning and determined. In one episode, Gabe was "in love" with a girl from school and even tricked her parents so they could be together. He always tricks PJ into things. Gabe is a troublemaker, but there is a brighter side of him!! Despite his usual troublemaking and pranking, it is shown in Sun Show, Part One and Part Two that Gabe is capable of doing good things. This is shown when he promises in the helicopter crash that, if God let him live, he would do something good. Immediately, the helicopter pilot, after being in a narcoleptic episode, wakes up and takes control of the plane. Gabe also has a sort of Machievian side to his personality, known to switch sides, and joining anyone if he felt it could benefit him, for example, one occasion he gave his mother the information she required to spy on PJ, then sold PJ the knowledge that his mother was spying on him. In another, he told his mother and Mary Lou Wentz how the girls tricked them, and encouraged them to go after them, only then to warn the girls, so both of them would owe him a favor. In season 3 he is into a lot of girls and has a lot more crushes. He is described as sharp as a tack by his Dad (Bob). Personal life He is also a member of a basketball team that his dad Bob Duncan coaches, and even through his negative reputation at school Gabe was voted class president ("Duncan's Got Talent"). He worked well with Jo on their volcano science project. Relationships Bob Duncan Babe: Gabe often makes fun of his parent's age and weight. Once when Gabe was not allowed to make fun of Bob's weight for a week, Bob concluded that that's never going to work. Gabe wrote many fat jokes about Bob in a week, which Amy liked. Gabe still loves Bob anyway (“Gabe's 12-½ Birthday”). He apparently tricks Bob into doing his projects and doesn't like the fact he's losing weight. Amy Duncan Gabamy: Gabe relies on Amy to do tidiness work for him. Gabe often calls her to get the door, and once, implies that she makes his bed every morning ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Duncan vs. Duncan"). The two do get along in other ways, as they have similar personality traits, Gabe told Amy that he must get his evil genes from somewhere, Gabe was scared of Amy in (Up a Tree) but isn't anymore. When Gabe helps Amy spy on PJ's buddy page, Gabe loves Amy and seems to be more of a mommy's boy. Gabe is also known to let Amy know when Teddy or PJ are up to mischief. PJ Duncan Gabe does somewhat love PJ, but often manipulates him to help him get money and do work for him. Gabe is very close to PJ, although he makes fun of him a lot for not being "very thinky" (because Amy won't let him call PJ "stupid"). Teddy Duncan Tabe: It is known that he takes pictures of Teddy's activities with her boyfriends to embarrass her in front of her schoolmates ("Meet the Parents"). Gabe helped Ivy come up with the nickname GG (goody goody) because Teddy is well behaved at school. Charlie walks in and calls her GG ("Ditch Day"). Even though Gabe can be rude somehow he seems to turn out good at the end. Jo Keener Gabe and Jo are frenemies. They have a relationship that is very complex. Having romantic feelings yet also several times of hatred. It is unknown what they currently consider there relationship to be. However, since Jo no longer appears on the show, it's unknown. It's possibly in the future, Jo is now Gabe's future wife. Toby Duncan Gabby: It seems that Gabe will have a better relationship with Toby than he did with Charlie when she was a baby. It was seen that before he was born, he said he wanted a baby brother to pick on. When it became known that he was indeed a boy, Gabe was excited, and his mood was even better when it was revealed that his name was Toby, the name he suggested for him in Name That Baby. He suggested that name because it's "cool". He also starts his own video diary for him based after Good Luck Charlie that he calls "Good Fortune Toby". In Baby Steps when Toby was flying, he yelled, "Nooooo!". Also, in a lot of occasions Gabe almost agrees to things that he doesn't want to, because he's influenced by Toby's adorable face, as in All Fall Down when Amy was telling Gabe that Toby is moving into his room he said no, but looked at Toby and said "oh" as how cute Toby was but then says "stop it Gabe!" to himself so he does fall for Toby adorableness. Emma Emma is a girl Gabe starts dating in Team Mom. Emma believes that her father, Randy, and Bob are best friends, but Gabe confesses that Bob does not like Randy because he is way too clingy and has horrible manners. They get into an argument and, eventually, Emma breaks up with him, but Gabe does not seem to mind at all. Estelle Dabney The two have a strong rivalry, Gabe delights in pranking, tricking and generally annoying Mrs. Dabney, while Mrs. Dabney openly shows distain and dislike for him. It's mentioned in one story that Gabe is the reason Mrs. Dabney is mean and grumpy. He was currently in a relationship Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter, Lauren Dabney and never kissed. Lauren Dabney Gaben: Lauren is Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter and she and Gabe are currently dating. In Futuredrama, Gabe and Lauren break up because Teddy gives Gabe bad relationship advice. They get back together after Lauren learns what happened. Trivia * * Gabe's age has been a discrepancy in the show's continuity. While it is known that all characters develop and age in the same time as the real world, Gabe has been referred as 10 and in third grade at the beginning of Season 1 ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Dance Off") and 11 in November ("Teddy Rebounds"), Gabe is in fifth grade ("Teddy's Bear") and even an entire episode on his 12-½ birthday ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). It is mentioned that he is 13 in Season 3 in episodes, Name That Baby (when Amy said he's 13), Wentz's Weather Girls (when he said since he's 13 he doesn't need help from his mom) ", "Welcome Home" (when he told PJ , "Don't rush me, I'm not 12 anymore!") and Special Delivery when Jake said "we're teenagers now, we're suppose to be rebels!") In Duncan Dream House, he mentions that he is 14. *Gabe has an e-mail account ("Charlie is 2!"). *His online account on the video hosting site is called "Gabe D." ("Charlie Goes Viral"). *He has a history of watching scary movies ("Sleepless in Denver"). *He and Toby are the only kids in the family with brown hair. The rest of the family is blonde. *Gabe has had two friends on screen who have appeared at least once who are actors on the ABC sitcom Modern Family, Rico Rodriguez and Nolan Gould. *He seems to be very good at manipulating people ("Appy Days"). *Beginning in Season 3, his voice got deeper. This is similar to Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. His voice was higher in the first two seasons, but in the third it had changed. *He is the exact middle kid, after the episode Special Delivery. Before the events of that episode, him and Teddy were the middle childs. *In seasons 3 and 4, he has a lot of crushes and girlfriends. *He is into Pokeo (like Pokemon) a fantasy card game. *He makes a video diary for Toby (Wentz's Weather Girls). *He is the baddest of the Duncan Kids. *It is told in Rat-A-Teddy that he is dating Lauren. *According to The Unusual Suspects, Gabe goes to Hamilton Middle School. *He is entering High School since he is 15 years old, and it is revealed in a few episodes he is in 8th grade, the last year of middle school. *He loves video games *He has told 300 lies (Charlie 4, Toby 1) *He usually uses Charlie and Toby for his own benefits. *He actually loves Charlie and Toby he began being nice to her and more loving in season 3 and season 4. * It is revealed that 10 years into the future, Gabe will have a child named Gabe Jr. As Gabe would be 25 by then, and his future son is speculated to be 6-7 by then, Gabe likely had the child at age 19-20. It is also likely that Jo may be the mother, especially given the young age at which Gabe had the child. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Pre-Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Gallery Category:Images Category:Trivia Category:Boyfriend Category:Males Category:Gabe Duncan